Elijah Whittle (1839-1918)
}} Elijah moved to Weybridge, Surrey on a horse and cart with his eleven year old son to help build the roads there. 'Elijah Whittle '(21 December 1839 - 1918) was a labourer originally from Suffolk who moved to Surrey and later Middlesex. Early Life Elijah Whittle was born on 21 December 1839 in Stanstead, Sudbury, Suffolk. His parents were Samuel and Elizabeth (Boreham) Whittle. Elijah was the third of five children, all sons and all except for himself named George. Sadly, all of his brothers died in infancy. On 2 November 1853 Elijah's father, Samuel Whittle, died aged thirty-eight when Elijah was thirteen. Crimes Plough Spud Theft Bury and Norwich Post, 18 October 1859: Elijah Whittle, labourer, of Glemsford was charged with stealing a plough spud. Riding Without Reins Bury and Norwich Post, 4 December 1866: Elijah Whittle, of Stanstead, was summoned by Inspector Ginn for riding on the shafts of a waggon drawn by four horses, not having reins to guide the same, on the turnpike road, at Slelford, on the 24th.— Fined ls. and costs First Marriage and Children Elijah Whittle married Sarah Ann Bruce (1839-1909) of Lawshall, Suffolk in 1859 in Sudbury. The marriage lasted fifty years and they had eleven children: *Ann Maria Whittle (15 January 1860 - 10 June 1860) christened on 29 May 1860 in Glemsford, Suffolk. Died in infancy. *Susannah Whittle (24 March 1862 - after 1862) christened on 1 June 1862 in Glemsford, Suffolk. *Rebecca Whittle (1864-1948) married in 1882 Surrey to Henry Inkerman Bradley. *Eliza Whittle (1866 - after 1881) married in 1886 in Richmond to Alfred Bodsworth. *Thomas Whittle (8 March 1868-1928) married in 1891 in Brentford to Caroline Sedgwick. *Jane Maria Whittle (30 September 1869 - 1871) christened September 1870. Died in infancy. *Kate Whittle (about 1871 - after 1892) married in 1892 in Richmond to John Bodsworth/Robert Brown. *James Whittle (1873-1961) married in 1892 in Richmond to Elizabeth Gumm. *Ada Elizabeth Whittle (1875 - after 1916) married in 1896 in Chertsey to Ernest Arthur Tilley. *George Whittle (1877-1966) married in 1902 in Chertsey to Jane Sedgwick. *Sarah Ann Whittle (1879 - after 1897) married in 1897 in Chertsey to George Newman/Charles Henry Smith. Two brothers married Chandler sisters. Two sisters may have married Bodsworth brothers. Address *2 Albert Cottages, Wandsworth, Surrey (1871 census) *10 Shakespeare Terrace, Mortlake, Surrey (1881 census) Second Marriage and Later Life In 1914 in Richmond, Elijah Whittle married Emma Hutchin (born Trebett, c1855-1928), the widow of Alfred Hutchin. They had no children. Elijah died in 1918 aged seventy-nine and is buried in Richmond cemetery, with the name 'Elizah' and under 'female.' 1911 census 29 Radnor Road, Walton-on-Thames (4 rooms) Mr Ernest Tilley, Head, 38, married (16 years, 7 children born alive - 7 living), general labourer (council, worker), born Weybridge Surrey Mrs Ada Tilley, Wife, 39, married, born Putney Alfred Tivey, son, 15, single, shop assistant ("errand boy", worker) Ernest Tilley, son, 13, school Mabel Tilley, daughter, 11, school Fred Tilley, son, 9, school Dorothy Tilley, daughter, 7, school Charles Tilley, son, 6, school Elijah Whittle, 73, widower, carman (saw mills, worker), born Sussex﻿ __SHOWFACTBOX__